


Snippets Of Sunshine & Stardust

by TheWitchingHour7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NOT Dubcon, Other, Soft Frostmaster, Spooning, Two Disasters in Love, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchingHour7/pseuds/TheWitchingHour7
Summary: Small collection of Frostmaster drabbles collected from my Tumblr. Some are from unfinished works, others are from stand alone drabbles. Some are in 2nd person POV.Edit: I changed the rating from G to T due to a very brief use of language in chapter 5.





	1. Perfection

Perfection. Something sought after by many, found by none. In frustration, the fragile denizens of the universe branded it a falsification, a pipe dream created by weak souls who wanted more than possible, who foolishly squinted into the hidden cracks of the cosmos to find something that might make existence easier. You had laughed along too, in the mockery of these dreamers. Impossible, you knew smugly. You, with your intimate knowledge of the stars and space, settled for games and bloodshed, for those brought you pleasure. They were much more satisfying then hoping for something better could ever be.

But nothing comes without patience. And finally, after the yawning gaps of eons had danced by, perfection had been found by your own undeserving self.

Perfection lays in the secret curve of his lips. It resides in the rich, dark voice that spins silver tales. It shows itself on the rise and fall of his breastbone when he finally drops into sleep. You hope he has good dreams, despite everything. After all, the one who brought perfection into your life deserves nothing else.


	2. To Be Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was experimenting writing in 2nd person pov. Ended up with a strange drabble. Based on the song Agnes. But while the song is about loss, I think this is about hope.

Drinking in the wine of immortality means nothing. It’s a heady mixture, sweet and strong at first but cloying and soulless once enough time passes.

The passing of millennia are short and empty. It doesn’t matter what you’ve seen, or what you’ve done. Experiencing everything the universe has to offer is something you have done countless times. It all just becomes, what’s the word? Pointless.

We are made of carbon. You know that, you remember creation. A burst, a dance of molecules, then insignificant life dotting the canvas of empty space.

You know many things, but in all your years, you haven’t figured out where love came from.

Could it be that in that sublimation of conception, there was a part you didn’t remember? A nanosecond where, sneakily, the uncaring behemoth of the universe sparked something more. More than breathing, or seeing. But something else of ineffable meaning?

The question wasn’t relevant to you for years. You had been too busy riding the topsy turvy cycles of countless lifetimes, chasing something _new_.

But new was old, exciting became dull. That’s how it went. But you didn’t think you’d ever tire of holding him close.

You could feel his heartbeat, could feel the life in his veins. His dreams showed on his face, though he didn’t know that. But you knew, because he was the world to you.

He could never love you as much as you loved him. You felt that from the moment you met him. It didn’t hurt you though. He had been beaten down by past experiences, ones that made his heart numb and his eyes soaked in sadness. It wasn’t healed, and you don’t think it ever would be.

The trembling breaths he took when he didn’t think you were listening always made you feel like you were choking something back. The sorrow he saw in unexpected places tugged at a tender heart you didn’t realize was there.

But his smile, it was meant all the more to you.

He was already tired of life, so so sad for someone his age. But there was a future you could give him. A rebirth, so to say.

And all you wanted to do was hold him like he was yours.


	3. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from a story that will never be finished.  
This one's a bit angsty.

He rocked him, hugging him tight, until the last tears were shed. They sank to the floor, and stayed there, tangled in each other’s embrace.

The Grandmaster didn’t think he himself could cry. But that moment was the closest he had ever gotten to it.

“Oh, Stardust.” He whispered. “Who hurt you?”

“Nobody.” Came a sullen reply. Loki seemed to realize that he was crying then. He was hiding from his emotions once again.

Wounds have a tendency to last, clinging on tight like a bitter tar. Throughout all his long life, En had seen them and gained them, even caused them. They were a common part of a cruel universe with an unblinking eye.

But he didn’t know how to hold and heal. All his knowledge, and this was the one thing he lacked. Care and love were hard to come by, after all. Even if everyone needs them the most.

But for Loki, wonderful, clever, Loki, whom fate had spit upon and broken, he could try.

So for that night, he held his Stardust on the cold floor, singing him songs from a language that only En remembered.


	4. Both Forever and Rather Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing old wounds with poetry and love. What a wonderful thing.

Sometimes, he could feel the gentle wash of tears on his robe as they lay together, him and his love. It happened on the quietest nights, or the loudest days, but always in silence.

The solarium was a beautiful place, one just for En and him. There was a soft couch, and a wide open dome of glass to taste the lights of the Saakarian skies. Long legs intertwined with Loki’s, En felt the phantom ghost of these tears sighing and falling.

“Look honey, look at the stars!” He said, turning towards Loki with the intention to hold him close. Envelope him in a cocoon of care, so he wouldn’t fear. But when he caught the first glimpse of his face, there was nothing there. His eyes, at times a rippling sea, at others a roaring ocean, revealed nothing.

“They are lovely, aren’t they?” His Stardust said, thin lips forming the words carefully and deliberately. “Messier 63 is really bright tonight.” His pale fingers twitched on top of his thigh, and En wrapped his own around them.

“You can tell me anything, you know.”

Loki ducked his head, dark hair falling over his brow. “Messier 63 is known as the Sunflower Galaxy in some corners of the universe, they’re your favorite flowers, aren’t they?” Loki squeezed En’s hand, then pulled away. “I am glad to have your time here.”

He was dodging, En knew. Sadness weighed on his heart with the weight of a blackhole. He had never hurt for someone else like this before Loki came into his life, and now that he was here, he found that he was continually surprised by the aching emotions every second they spent together. And this sadness was definitely the worst of them all.

En straightened up, and walked towards the doorway. “I have something for you Stardust, don’t go anywhere!” Loki blinked in surprise. En usually never left in the middle of their time together. Did he do something wrong?

When En returned, holding a small package, he saw the worried look on his lover’s face. En smiled and sank to his knees in front of him. “Don’t worry, see? I have your present right here. I felt like tonight is, well, as good as any to give it to you.” He gingerly placed the brightly papered bundle into Loki’s hands, then leaned back, watching his face with expectancy.

Loki neatly undid the bow and paper with his usual precision, and smiled when he saw what was inside. It was a Midgardian book, with the title reading “Poems” on a plain green cover.

When he saw En with his intense look on his face, he laughed. He loved him so much. “Thank you, En. Thank you.”

En waved a golden-sleeved hand. “No need to thank me. I just hope you enjoy it.” He smiled sheepishly. “I’m not sure how these, um, Midgardian poets hold up against your taste, but the cover was a pretty color.”

Loki laughed, a moon-bright thing that lifted the corners of En’s eyes even more in a smile. “I suppose you don’t read poetry?”

“Maybe once, but I’ve, well, forgotten.” En admitted. Loki shook his head and cracked open the book. “We’ll have to remedy that then. I’ll find something good…” He scanned the creamy pages, until his blue-green eyes lit upon one. “This one, I remember it. I believe I enjoyed it, but like you, I’ve seem to forgotten most of it.”

En scooted over closer to him, and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Then, we’ll both refresh our memories.”

With a smile, Loki began to read, velvet syllables and sounds spilling from him like a fountain. En closed his eyes and breathed in the air, trying to capture this essence of the moment so he could remember it forever.

_“You are my stranger, and see how we have closed. On both ends. Night wets me all night, blind, carried.”_

Their hands met again, tentatively seeking each other out. The first touch sent a thrill throughout the both of them, a strange kind of lightning.

_“Would I dance with you? Both forever and rather die._

_It would be like dying, yes. Yes I would._

_I have loved the slaking of your forgetters, your indifferent_

_hands on my loosening. Through a thousand panes of glass_

_not all transparent, and the temperature._

_I felt that. What you say is not less than that.”_

When the last words trailed away into the open air, their lips met as their hands did. Whether En or Loki started it was uncertain, it didn't matter anyhow. They tasted the sweet delight of their mouths, one still fresh with words of love.

“I love you, Stardust.” En, breathed out. Loki pulled him even closer, laughter suffusing the air between them.

“I love you too, Sunshine.”


	5. You Color Me Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities in the night, the Grandmaster tells Loki a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was listening to the NFR album by Lana Del Rey, and felt like writing some angst. It’s not angsty at the beginning, but it picks up towards the end.
> 
> Songs Referenced: Norman F****** Rockwell, Love Song, Cinnamon Girl.

Oh, there were things he wanted to say to the man, too many things. Things like maybe, the Grandmaster had fucked him so good that he almost said that he loved him. Dangerous to have such thoughts, but Loki let himself think them. After all, it was the dead of night. And as he had learned from his life, it was a forgiving time to escape into his mind.

He lay in silence in the man's bedroom, in the man's arms. The gentle rise and fall of his chest told Loki that he was sleeping. (Although, Loki sensed that the Grandmaster didn't really require sleep.

His skin still felt so warm from the night they had. His head was still in a cloud of euphoria from the pleasures they shared. But his soul felt strange.

The man stirred in bed next to him, and his eyes flickered open. He held still when the Grandmaster smiled and slipped a warm hand through Loki's black hair spread out onto the pillow. 

"Well, what a nice thing to wake up to." The man whispered. Loki cursed his heart, which had skipped a beat ever so slightly at the sound of the Grandmaster's voice. It had never done that before, so why for this one? 

"Grandmaster, I apologize if I woke you." Loki said, slipping on the smile he used when he wished to appear polite. It seemed though, that the Grandmaster could see through it.

"Hey, are you, are you okay?" 

Loki stopped smiling. The Grandmaster sighed and tucked the sheets tighter around them.

"You know, if something's worrying you, you can always tell me. If it's something embarrassing, well I get that, you can keep it to yourself, uh." The man paused, then picked up. "But I'd really like to help you if I could."

Norns, he seemed so sincere. But Loki wasn't ready to test it out just yet.

"No need. You've done enough for me already." Loki told him. The Grandmaster seemed to mull this over, until his face lit up.

"You know what? I'll tell you a secret. That way, I'll always owe you for, um, for listening. Okay, I think I know which one I'll tell you." The Grandmaster declared, still smiling brightly. "My name's En Dwi Gast."

"Your name? Is it really such a big secret?" Loki asked. The Grandmaster, no, En, nodded solemnly in response.

"I haven't told anyone that for, let's see, for a few thousand years." 

Loki gazed back into En's eyes, and maybe it was the dark, but did he see a bit of sadness?

"Thank you for telling me, En." Loki smiled, this time for real.

"You're the only one I'd tell it to." En said back. "You're something real, special, you know? You color me blue."

When he saw the look of alarm on Loki's face, En smiled sheepishly and laughed. "Oh, uh, not in the way you're thinking of. You see," he cupped Loki's face in his hand, "where I was from, blue was the color of happiness. Not to mention, it's also my favorite color."

Loki couldn't help it, he laughed at the absurdity of it with a light heart. At that moment, he was tempted to tell En all the things that he was thinking of before. En laughed too, and they drew each other closer, savoring the touch of the other.

That night, before he drifted off to sleep again, Loki's last conscious thought was one of the confessions that, if he had been brave enough, would have told En. 

"Thank you. Thank you for holding me without hurting me. You're the first who ever did."

🌟

He watched the planet grow smaller and smaller as the ship sped away. Back to Asgard, back to all of the messy, tangled relationships and situations that he had been caught up in all his life.

It was a sad life, but for a few wonderful months, Loki had had someone who was his once in a lifetime.

"You color me blue." Loki whispered, his face pressed up against the porthole. 

"You color me blue."

**Author's Note:**

> 🅱wease consider giving this fic a kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> Haunt me on Tumblr @the-ghosts-of-prime-time


End file.
